1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium and an operational event determining method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional display devices such as smart phones or tablet terminals are capable of detecting complicated gestures input by users, for example, single touch gestures or multi-touch gestures. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2009-525538 A (hereafter, document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2009-211704 A (hereafter, document 2). According to the known technique disclosed in document 1, for example, a gesture set is defined in a multi-touch sensing area of the display device. In response to detecting the operation with the multi-touch sensing area, the device specifies one or more gestures event included in the gesture set. According to the known technique disclosed in document 2, for example, a multi-touch flag is added on a region of the display device in advance so that the users are allowed to operate the region with multi-touch gestures.
Recently, image processing devices called as network printers or MFPs (Multi-functional peripherals) having a feature of detecting complicated gestures input by users and allowing the users to configure settings relating to jobs have gradually come into use. The users input a variety of gestures; single tapping, double tapping, long tapping, flicking, dragging, pinching in, pinching out, etc., thereby configuring the settings relating to the jobs or checking image data efficiently.
The aforementioned image processing device is required to precisely detect the gestures input by the user. A plurality of operational event determining routines for each event which is a target of detection such as single tapping, double tapping, long tapping, flicking, dragging, pinching in and pinching out are installed in advance on the image processing device. In response to detecting the input by the user on an operational panel, the image processing device runs each of the plurality of operational event determining routines one after the other, thereby specifying the event corresponding to the input by the user and performing processing corresponding to the specified event.
Various types of screens are displayed on the operational panel of the image processing device. The gestures that the user is allowed to input on each screen are different. Also, a region that only allowing the user to single tap and a region allowing the user to flick or drag to scroll may be contained in one screen, for example. In this case, the gesture that may be input by the user differs depending on the region. More specifically, processing corresponding to a certain event such as processing corresponding to flicking or pinching is not defined in some screen parts in the screens displayed on the operational panel.
When detecting the input by the user, the aforementioned conventional image processing device runs all the plurality of operational event determining routines one after the other. So, even when detecting the input on the screen in which the processing corresponding to flicking is not defined, the image processing device runs the operational event determining routine to detect flicking. The conventional image processing device executes unnecessary operational event determining routine for some screens displayed on the operational panel, so the resource of a CPU and so on is occupied.
Especially this type of image processing devices are allowed to receive input by the user even during execution of a job such as a scan job, a copy job, a print job or a data transmitting and receiving job. When input by the user is detected during execution of the job, the image processing device runs every operational event determining routine one after the other in conjunction with execution of the job in order to specify the event corresponding to the detected input. It is assumed, for example, the screen in which the processing corresponding to flicking is not defined is displayed during execution of the job. Even in such a case, if the user inputs flicking as an erroneous operation, the CPU runs every operational event determining routine one after the other in the background of execution of the job and specifies that the event input by the user is flicking. The processing corresponding to flicking is not defined in the screen, so even when the CPU is allowed to specify that the event is flicking, it does not perform any special following processing.
The input by the user during execution of the job may not be erroneous operation. Even in such a case, every operational event determining routine is run one after the other in response to detecting the input by the user. The operational event corresponding to the user's input is then not allowed to be specified efficiently, and the occupancy of the CPU is increased more than necessary.
As described above, every operational event determining routine is run in response to detecting user's input. On the image processing device with this configuration, when image data containing data of a plurality of pages or high-resolution image data needs to be processed during execution of the job, the image processing delays because the CPU executes unnecessary operational event determining routine, resulting in low productivity of the image processing device.